Farm Animals and Music
by ViidGame
Summary: Coralie, a city girl that should still be living in her huge city, moves to Echo Town on a whim to become a farmer, surprising all of her family. What seemed to be a stupid decision at first shifts into something else as the girl oddly helps to rebuild a whole town and makes some dear friends, not that a certain awkwardly social person made it easy for her... [Eventual NeilxOC]


**Chapter One ~ Arrival**

**A.N.**** I'm trying this type of story, so yeah! I won't follow heart events; I shall create my own, try and find them! :3 This chapter is quite short, but I didn't know what else to add... Oh well, I do hope you'll stick around for the next ones!  
Disclaimer: Anything you can recognize isn't mine. I'm just writing this for fun!  
**

* * *

_'—So free your heart, leave your life far behind,  
__In the cold of winter skies, escape the pain inside  
__And when the memories are all left behind,  
__And the days have gone forever, lost within my mind  
__Now feel your soul burn in seas of all eternity—'_

The comforting, surprisingly sweet voice of the singer echoed throughout Coralie's mind as it drastically contrasted with the harsh-sounding speed metal instruments. Guitar solos flew one after the other, the quick tempo dictating the walking speed of the soon-to-be farmer. The dark brunette hadn't brought much with her during the bus ride — being a city girl and all — but some things she wouldn't part with during her relocation were her music-filled cellphone, her sleek Skullcandy earbuds and her black-and-teal coloured Fender. Oh no, she surely wouldn't trust that last one to the moving men, no matter how inconvenient the large cased instrument could become on a bus. At least she hadn't brought her amplifier along with her at the same time, though.

As the song ended and was quickly replaced by another, the girl's excitingly sparkling azure irises bore onto the map she had printed out before setting out. She loved the city and all, but ever since she learnt that her father used to own a ranch — where she could find clean air and no neighbours that would complain about her loud guitar playing — she immediately requested of him if she could take care of it. He had been reluctant at first, telling her that farm life was not cut out for a girl like her, but her insistent behaviour made him finally give in at some point. She had barely kept herself from bursting out of joy when she received a letter telling her the farm was all hers, and the old guy, Dunhill, was it? had even told her that he would fix up her place a bit while she would get ready to move in. This, she was really grateful for.

She hummed along with the song as she read once more that she was still on the right path and had maybe only a dozen of minutes or so left before she would arrive in her new home. She neatly folded the printed google maps image and placed it back in her slightly ripped dark jeans pockets. She adjusted the strap of her precious guitar case and closed her eyes for a second as she felt herself melt at the vikingarock melody, the female Swedish voice all she could hear over the awesome guitar riff. When she opened her eyes once more, her teal-dyed single lock of hair was blocking her vision so she blew on her oblique fringe to clear it. Yeah, you read right. She didn't have any tattoos, though, and didn't want any. She didn't want them to turn all ugly with time, but a small black crescent moon somewhere wouldn't hurt... Or would it?

The seemingly tomboyish city girl smiled once she noticed a wooden sign near the path. The letter did say that she'd be practically there once she saw it... She hurried her pace to meet it quickly, and she beamed once she saw that it was neatly written _'Echo Village' _onto it with black paint. It seemed freshly repainted. Maybe Dunhill had refreshed it at the same time as he had fixed up her house since the paint had already been out. She could have done that herself, but she figured she would have much to do anyways and was grateful for that as well. Chipped painting bugged the hell out of her... She then even wondered if she would have time to play with her beloved instrument, but simply leaving it had been a no-no anyways. At least she had it with her.

Nervousness suddenly gripping at her, she twirled the end of her small fishtail she often braided right above one of her ears, but still below the rest of her hair as to not see its starting point. She took a deep breath and put on a brave face, telling herself that everything would turn out perfectly fine. She continued walking along the path, passed a bridge and found her gaze being drawn towards old bearded man, wearing a long dark brown coat and a similarly-coloured cowboy hat. He smiled at her, immediately recognizing the girl that was now heading towards him.

"Welcome, Coralie. You look just like your mother!" he warmly greeted her.

She chuckled. "Yeah, if you forget the hair and the Hobbit-feet," she jokingly replied with a smile of her own. "Thank you so much for all you've done!"

"Oh, I just fixed your house up a bit." he kindly dismissed. "The boxes are intact, and the fields are in need of clearing. There is only so much bones of glass can do," he added, half-jokingly.

"As long as there are no spiders, I'm happy," she replied after she laughed, clearly oblivious about how much work she had on her plate. "Well, as long as they don't touch me, that is..." she added with a nervous chuckle. She knew spiders would need to be her friends, or else she didn't want to have thousands of annoying blood-sucking insects to buzz around her all day. There was just something in her blood that made mosquitoes all bee-line to her first.

Dammed insects.

Anyways, her perky mood slacked off when she heard about the state of the village. It was struggling, and people were leaving. Actually, they were four in the village now, five if you added the animal dealer that was out of town for the next few days. Not too long afterwards, she met Hana and Emma, and the city girl could already tell that they would all get along. She was curious about that remaining guy, though, wondering what he'd be like. She didn't have much time to ponder on her thoughts before she was brought to her own farm, and her mouth hung open at the sight of the small plot of land, the abandoned barn and the small — but well-kept — cottage. She forced a smile, though, silently admitting that her father had been right; she really wasn't cut out for that.

No! She wouldn't give up without even trying! What was wrong with her!?

"Now, the trip here must have been exhausting," Dunhill told her as they stood hear her house's threshold. He gave her her new key. "Take your time to relax and unpack, tomorrow will be your official first day!"

Boy did he sound exited, the opposite of what Coralie actually was. She pretended she was as happy as him, though, and wished him a nice day before she entered her house. She was pleasantly surprised to see how the furniture had been arranged, and even if she wasn't a fan of the rustic look, just knowing that all of this was now hers just made the style already begin to grow on her. She started for her bed, gingerly placed her guitar on it before she sat on it, letting her legs dangle barely a centimetre from the ground. The mattress was surprisingly comfortable.

She forced herself to get back up to open the boxes — her legs had become jelly once she had sat down — and she cut the scotch tape with her new key. Once every box was opened, she started digging around, running around and also staying immobile for a few moments, pondering about where she should put this or that. She didn't have much, but she was serious when it came to unpacking and such. When she was done, she folded the cardboard boxes and managed to find them a small place in the back of her closet. Perfect!

She walked back to her bed, took her guitar and tuned it. Fingers itching to play, she didn't even bother to plug it in her amp and practiced for a few minutes before she played one of her favourite punk songs, only to put her instrument to rest afterwards. She kept yawning, so she finally changed into her nightwear and did her nightly routine, even though it was barely seven in the evening. The eventful day really had taken a toll on her, and she had a feeling she would need all the sleep she could get for the next days ahead of her.

She groaned as she remembered the weed-infested plot of land, rocks and branches scattered everywhere, but she fell deeply asleep before she could think about anything else.

* * *

**A.N. ****So, what did you think so far? Like it, hate it? Constructive criticism is always appreciated, don't be shy~ :3  
****Thanks for reading! I tell you, I'll try to make the next part more than ****thirty hundred words, that's what I'm actually used to.**

**By the way, the song at the beginning is _'The Flames of Youth'_ by Dragonforce. I just love their songs... Do you know any other power/speed metal bands like them? :3 If you're curious, the Swedish band I was referring to was Hel. I like a few of their songs... _'Hels Rike'_s pretty nice! :3**


End file.
